USMUDR 5 - 25/01/2014
22:30:53 Monoleo Mastermind: Hey fuckers~ Could all students report to the gym hall~ 22:32:51 Malory: *Malory swags in. trips over and it's really stylish* 22:33:39 Daisy: *Daisy walks in after Malory and looks at her in confusion* Are you alright? 22:34:09 Tomoki: Tomoki glanced around, confused, following the two in front of him. 22:34:17 Amelia: *amelia shuffled in slowly as she looked around the gym hall* 22:34:34 Shinichi: *The albino boy strolls into the gym, a white kitten on his shoulder and a black cat padding beside him* 22:34:44 Malory: "Ah, yes, never better... wait what's up???" 22:35:07 Miki: *Miki practically skips in* Whats happening? Is it something interesting?! 22:35:08 Itami: Itami struts in, her arms crossed and looking quite pissed off. 22:35:16 Daisy: "Why don't you ask that monochrome toy?" 22:35:21 Daina: Daina looked up and around the room, taking in the gym as she enters before looking around her peers and smiling widely, waving. "Hey everyone!!! Are we all classmates now??" 22:35:30 Tomoki: "D- does anyone know what's happening?" asked Tomoki, furrowing his eyebrows. 22:35:54 Miki: No idea! Let's just wait and see! 22:36:25 Marianne: *Marianne looks around the room and at everyone in it* 22:36:29 Shinichi: *he turned to look at his new fellow students with his dark red eyes, a soft smile on his face* ah~ hello everyone 22:37:16 Tomoki: Tomoki pushed his glasses up, squinting his eyes. "What the hell?..." 22:37:28 Daina: "Hi hi!" She looked around at the white haired male, smiling sweetly. "I'm Daina, what's your name?" 22:37:48 Itami: "What th'actual fuck is going on here?" 22:37:50 Daisy: "Hello there~ It's very nice to meet you all" Daisy smiled at everyone and bowed respectfully "My name's Daisy Joy~" 22:37:53 | Edited 22:38:10 Shinichi: I'm Shinichi, it's nice to meet you~ *he bows* 22:38:13 Amelia: *she sighed" my my what a waste of time. I have better things to do than listen to poor people tell me their name 22:38:28 Miki: "Hey everyone!" Miki blurts out enthusiastically. "I'm Miki! Miki Strange!" 22:38:28 Daina: "Hi daisy!" She said with a sweet, closed-eyed smile to the other. 22:38:37 Malory: *Adjusts bandage to cover new scrape" Yo~! I'm Malory- call me Mal!!! 22:38:46 Marianne: *she stands in the corner of the room, two puppets in her hand as she watches everyone* 22:39:03 Daina: "Miki, miki, miki! Mal, Mal, Mal!" She repeats the names to remember, nodding 22:39:26 Tomoki: "Ehe..." Tomoki smiled at all his classmates. "M'name's Tomoki Osoji. You've probably heard of me from my acting." 22:39:27 Daisy: "So what's everyone's talents?" 22:39:29 Malory: *stares at miki with confusion...* "Um... MIKIMIKIMKIK!!! 22:39:30 Miki: "Oh! And this is my pet! Kits!" Miki holds up a little robotic kitten 22:40:08 Daina: "oooooh god! That's is the cutest ickle kitty cat ever!" 22:40:25 Malory: "What's with all these cats? (oh no i might be allergic!!)" 22:40:31 Amelia: I'm Amelia.... Some people call me emmy others call me creepy some people say Emmy because its quicker and my mum calls me an unwanted christmas present... use anyone you like I guess..? *she picked at the skin under her nails* 22:41:15 Daina: "Emmy! I like Emmy, Emmy's a real pretty name!" 22:41:35 Shinichi: *he put his hand on Muse's head, knowing that she would try to greet EVERY person in the room if he let her loose* my my~ there's so many students here 22:41:36 Monoleo Mastermind: RIGHT! LISTEN UP YOU BASTARDS 22:41:43 Tomoki: Tomoki frowned at the rest of his classmates, feeling bad nobody has acknowledged him yet. 22:41:45 Miki: "Hmmm unwanted Christmas present, that sounds like an interesting name!" 22:41:58 Daina: "whoa! What was that!?" 22:42:12 Daisy: "The hell-?!" 22:42:15 | Edited 22:42:45 Shinichi: *he turned his head to the voice* hm? 22:42:19 Monoleo Mastermind: STOP SPEAKING! I SAID LISTEN 22:42:20 Daina: she looks around a little for the different, scratchy voice 22:42:30 Miki: "Ohhhh the robot toy thing talked! How does work?! I'm really interested now!" 22:42:32 Amelia: yeah its kind of symbolic cause I was born on christmas like how jesus's second name was christ and he was the son of christ 22:42:40 Marianne: *She looks up at the cat, interested by it* 22:42:49 Tomoki: "Huh...? Ehe, who would call someone a 'bastard' as a term of endearnment? In a school, too?" 22:43:03 Zeo (DR5 - Ralph 'Priscilla' Dessert): *The fashionista click clacks into the hall, looking too fabulous for school and casually listens to the cat without saying a word* 22:43:28 Amelia: The cat reminds me of my dad... he was an asshole too... 22:43:54 Monoleo Mastermind: I have a few things to go over with yo- SHUT UP AND LISTEN 22:43:55 Malory: "Oh, great, more cats" *Sneezes* 22:43:58 PORTIA & JOHN: *He observes, rather surprised by the choice of announcer.* 22:43:58 Miki: "You're parents sound so nice Miss unwanted christmas present" 22:44:09 Itami: "Oh shit. The kitty's demanding," 22:44:26 Amelia: *starts picking her nose very casually* 22:44:51 Monoleo Mastermind: I SAID SHUT UP 22:45:00 Portia & John: *Eyes around her, uncomfortably.* 22:45:23 Itami: "No. You shut up." 22:45:24 Malory: *is surprised by the sudden shouting cat and falls backwards* 22:45:35 Monoleo Mastermind: DO YOU WANT TO BE DEAD? 22:45:48 Miki: "YES! wait....no" 22:45:50 Monoleo Mastermind: NO? 22:45:51 Tomoki: Tomoki crossed his arms and furrowed his brows at the toy. Something fishy was going on, Tomoki thought. "I- it's just a toy...!" 22:45:53 Monoleo Mastermind: THEN SHUT UP 22:46:32 Monoleo Mastermind: I have a few things I want to go over with you all~! 22:46:47 Tomoki: "Eh...?" 22:46:48 Marianne: And what would that be? 22:47:16 Amelia: Oh my... I think we all may have accidently joined a cult 22:47:17 Miki: "School rules? Aw man, they're always boring" 22:47:28 Monoleo Mastermind: The terms and conditions of this big game~! 22:47:44 Miki: A game?! I love games! 22:47:51 Malory: "Rules? I'm a more type!" 22:47:53 Portia & John: Portia grumbled under her breath, whilst John simply stared in bewilderment. 22:48:05 Tomoki: "Does that include having to be bossed around by a stupid toy?" Tomoki commented. 22:48:29 Monoleo Mastermind: I suggest you shut up 22:48:55 Itami: "Right nack at ya, kitty boy." 22:48:57 Amelia: The only game I'm good at playing is scrabble but only because I know how to cheat.... 22:50:07 Tomoki: "I'm not going to be bossed around by a toy." 22:50:22 Monoleo Mastermind: Anyway~ there seems to be a few missing but I'll at least begin~! 22:50:45 | Edited 22:50:57 Monoleo Mastermind: I will now explain the school rules! 22:51:12 Malory: "Woo! Explainations!" 22:51:20 Amelia: Ahh... I hope theres not a test after this... I'm bad at answering things 22:52:00 Spencer: *He observes further, not very interested as he assumes this game will be an icebreaker of some sort. * 22:52:07 | Edited 22:52:20 Portia & John: "School rules..? Could it be that our principle is a.. plush toy..?" John asked aloud, wanting to laugh at the idea. 22:52:21 Monoleo Mastermind: First off! You will be a group here 22:52:28 Daisy: "I don't like the sound of this…" Daisy frowned at the bear, not playing with her hair anymore. 22:53:00 Monoleo Mastermind: that could last for as long as you make it last. 22:53:29 Monoleo Mastermind: Second, the only way to leave here is through a graduation 22:53:30 Itami: "I'll make it last all night long." 22:53:30 Daina: Daina keeps quiet but nods along occasionally, the idea of a group appealing to her for the sake of friendship and teamwork 22:53:42 Monoleo Mastermind: HOW ABOUT YOU ALL SHUT UP 22:53:53 Tomoki: The actor looked boredly at the cat toy with a raised eyebrow. Something seemed dodgy about this all. What kind of school would use a plush toy as an announcer?... This was supposed to be Kibougamine, the school for the elite of the elite high schoolers. Just what was going on? 22:53:58 Malory: *is already on the floor an cannot fall over further* 22:54:08 Monoleo Mastermind: THREE, YOU SHUT UP WHEN IM SPEAKING OR YOU WILL BE SENT TO DETENTION 22:55:17 Monoleo Mastermind: Anyway~! There is only one way to achieve graduation~! 22:55:43 Monoleo Mastermind: And that will be...through murder 22:56:37 Malory: "Ah, my ears betray me! The allergen is telling us to kill? No!" 22:56:40 Tomoki: "What the hell?!" 22:56:45 Spencer: *He stutters slightly* You're kidding right? This is some sort of stress test or something right? 22:57:00 Portia & John: "M-Murder..?! This has to be a joke, hahah!" He spoke loudly, meanwhile the girl at his side said nothing, keeping a nonchalent expression. 22:57:02 Monoleo Mastermind: I didn't say you could speak yet, did I? 22:57:04 Amelia: *she sighed* my my it seems I was right... we are in a cult.. and here was me promising myself to not join one again" 22:57:09 Tomoki: "This sounds like something from one of my movies... This shouldn't be real! This...!" 22:57:30 Itami: "So you're telling me I just have to send someone to the shadow realm and I'm outta here?" 22:57:40 Monoleo Mastermind: ANYWAY! AS I WAS SAYING! 22:57:45 Monoleo Mastermind: HOPEFULLY WITHOUT INTERUPTIONS 22:59:07 Monoleo Mastermind: After someone murders, you will all go through a class trial~! 23:00:00 Wendy: *walks in and looks around, staying quiet* 23:00:15 Monoleo Mastermind: At class trials, you have one thing you must do! 23:00:51 Malory: "dance?" 23:01:38 Monoleo Mastermind: You must identify the culprit~! If you are right, they will recieve punishment! Get it wrong, and the rest get punished and the culprit walks away free of charge! 23:01:42 Malory: "A good, I was worried for a second". 23:02:20 Miki: "This sounds... really interesting! Could be amusing!...apart from the murder part.. I guess" 23:02:22 Portia & John: "Punished?" 23:02:28 Spencer: L-like a game right? Similar to murder mysteries? B-but to test our deduction skills? 23:02:31 Tomoki: "Ehe... This has to be a prank, right guys...?" 23:02:35 Monoleo Mastermind: And by punished I mean... 23:02:37 Monoleo Mastermind: murdered 23:02:41 Monoleo Mastermind: executed 23:02:46 Monoleo Mastermind: call it what you wish~! 23:02:53 Wendy: H-Huh?! 23:03:05 Daina: "Hahaha!" 23:03:07 Stefan: *He stands in a corner of the room just watching the others with a slight deranged smile creeping up his face, the ends of his smile curling ever so slightly as his non-stop swirling eyes kept a close watch on all the experiments around him, not making a sound as he keeps his eyes on the students, and his ears listening to the strange little cat's explanation* 23:03:26 Daina: She laughs lightly, and looks around them all. "This is a joke, right?" 23:03:37 Monoleo Mastermind: I will issue a longer list of rules as soon as I have got them together~! 23:03:39 Daisy: "You cannot be serious! There's no way in hell I'll kill someone!" Daisy shouted at the monochrome bear, an angry glare sent his way 23:03:48 Monoleo Mastermind: DID I SAY YOU COULD ALL SPEAK? 23:03:53 Monoleo Mastermind: I STILL HAVE THINGS TO DO 23:04:01 Tomoki: "It's almost one like one of my movies... Ehe...!" 23:04:02 Marianne: This sounds like a joke... 23:04:06 Daina: "-!!" 23:04:26 Malory: "Augh, I'm always springing traps! This must be the ultimate trap!!" *malory makes a distressed cry* 23:04:32 Itami: "Did you say traps? " 23:04:33 Monoleo Mastermind: You don't know someone until they try to kill you~ 23:05:08 Malory: "Ah! Are you an AWESOME ADVENTURER yourself?" 23:05:17 Monoleo Mastermind: ANYWAY! I do have a despairingly sweet suprise for you all! 23:05:22 Amelia: *continues picking her nose* everyone should check if you have taken LSD..... I usually give lsd to cats to see this kind of stuff... I also give them lsd to like dubstep... cats favourite music is dubstep 23:05:40 Portia & John: "...Seriously...?" Portia spoke up, giving a small smirk, the very concept of this hilarious to her. 23:06:00 Monoleo Mastermind: YOU WONT GET YOUR SUPRISE IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP! 23:06:13 Miki: Oooh I love surprises!! 23:06:28 Itami: "I don't really want a suprise though." 23:06:37 Monoleo Mastermind: YOU'RE STILL GETTING IT 23:06:45 Monoleo Mastermind: Anyway~ 23:07:53 Malory: "An adventurer LIVES on surprise!!" 23:08:34 Monoleo Mastermind: We're going on a school trip! Starting now~! *all the doors and windows board up with iron plates and the place shakes* 23:09:00 Tomoki: "Huh...?!" 23:09:13 Tomoki: "Heh heh... This really is like one of my movies...!" 23:09:14 Monoleo Mastermind: I hope you enjoy this place kiddies~! It's secretly one of my favourites~! 23:09:21 Amelia: *claps hands and smiles widely* 23:09:47 Itami: "How about no." 23:09:50 Daina: "Wh-whoa!!" She catches herself on a chair, looking around the group. "Oh, well-! A trip will be fun!" 23:10:19 Tomoki: "Needn't worry, friends," said Tomoki with a smile. As he said this, he was worried himself. Yes, this was like a movie. A tragic movie, though. 23:10:35 | Edited 23:11:03 Shinichi: !! *he keeps his balance as his black cat jumps into his arms out of fear, the white one soon climbing down to his arms* 23:10:46 Spencer: *He looks around the room, the sudden disturbance leaving him rather shaken* Maybe the bear's trying to play a game with us, probably to break the ice? He's just too in-character 23:11:00 Stefan: *without making any sound, he stumbles a little upon the ground moving, but his grin widens upon learning of something even more interesting happening of moving scenery* 23:11:15 Malory: "That is not a bear". 23:11:19 Tomoki: "Perhaps," Tomoki agreed. "Or... Something fishy is going on..." 23:11:26 Tomoki: "But probably not!" he added quickly. 23:11:34 Tomoki: "This is Kibougamine, after all..." 23:11:48 Monoleo Mastermind: *the walls drop and the whole area is surronded by a giant carnival. It's empty but everything is in working order, the big tops are up and set up, the sweet shop is full and has one giant gummy worm in the window, and with a little work, the rides could work easily enough* 23:11:51 Amelia: Ahh! I can see why he wants you to all die *smiles happily* I would also be extremely happy if you all died~ 23:12:01 Monoleo Mastermind: You all have a room in the biiiiiiiig hotel~! 23:12:10 Malory: "Wow, Emmy... cold." 23:12:13 Portia & John: "How morbid.." He said after the girls comment. 23:12:26 Daina: "WHOA!" 23:12:43 Monoleo Mastermind: ENJOY THE CARNIVAL FEEL~! 23:12:48 Marianne: *She looks around, her eyes windening at the new place* W-what just happened? 23:12:56 Daisy: "W-what?" Daisy stumbled a little. 23:13:01 Amelia: Ahh~! not cold.. I just like people not breathing my air when I need it is all.. 23:13:07 Daina: "Oh my god, I LOVE carnivals!!" She claps her hands with glee, walking away from the dropped walls and looking around 23:13:15 Tomoki: Tomoki cleaned his glasses on his suit jacket, almost as if he was checking if he was seeing correctly. "Th- there's nobody here, guys..." 23:13:21 Tomoki: "Isn't this kinda eerie?" 23:13:25 Itami: "But if you die, how will I beat you to a bloody mess?" 23:13:25 Portia & John: John looked at his surroundings, eyes wide in surprise. "Carnival..?" Portia too examined the place, although remaining silent. 23:13:32 Miki: "Woaaah, a Carnival~?! Can we go on any of the rides?!" 23:13:44 Malory: "Wow, there, fellow adventurer... that's creepy!!" 23:13:47 Ferris: "Fuuuuck,,,,,FUUUUCK,,,,,FUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!" 23:13:54 Shinichi: *holding both his terrified and shaken up cats in his arms he looked around at the lights* w-what? 23:13:57 Daisy: "Yeah it is…" Daisy agreed with Tomoki. "I don't like the look of this…" 23:13:59 Monoleo Mastermind: With a little work you can get the rides working 23:14:05 Stefan: *He watches the others reactions with a low toned chuckle as he stands watching them instead of the scenery around him, his eyes never seeming to stop swirling as if in a trance* 23:14:06 Monoleo Mastermind: I'm not setting them up though 23:14:13 Tomoki: "Don't go on any of the rides." 23:14:15 Miki: "Oooh, a nice challenge to get the rides to work..." 23:14:15 Itami: "Wow watch your language, young man. " 23:14:30 Monoleo Mastermind: Don't touch the gummy worm! That's /MINE/ 23:14:33 Tomoki: "This all seems too sketchy..." 23:14:40 Monoleo Mastermind: Anyone who does gets detention 23:14:56 Ferris: In his anger, Ferris performs an interpretive dance of rage to summon the Theme Park gods. 23:15:02 Miki: Miki looks down at Kits, as the little metal kitten playfully runs around "Looks like we could maybe get some things to work..." 23:15:17 Amelia: (the gods have smiled on Ferris this day) 23:15:30 Ferris: "Nooooo, nooooo, I HATE THISS" 23:15:39 Wendy: A-A Carnival? 23:15:44 Malory: *looks towards the ferris* *whispers to self* "I'm gonna climb it..." 23:15:49 Amelia: I have a qu~es~ti~on~!! where do we pee..? 23:16:10 Ferris: "THIS IS FUCKING SLIGHTLY AND CONSIDERABLE'S DOING!!! I JUST WANTED TO LEEEEARN" 23:16:11 Daina: "??" Daina looks at the interpretive dancer, her head angling a little. "What's so bad about a carnival?" She asked curiously 23:16:18 Monoleo Mastermind: The toilet, you idiot 23:16:32 Miki: "This looks great, I don't know why everyones so worried about the carnival!" 23:16:40 Amelia: what if you don't like toilets? 23:16:44 Ferris: Unfortunately, he could not. Haha fuck you Ferris. 23:16:45 Malory: *runs towards ferris, giggling" 23:16:45 Miki: "Once we get the rides to work, we can have a blast!" 23:16:50 Tomoki: "Be careful, friends! Ehe... We don't want anyone to be hurt on this field trip..." He smiled but was still very weary of what was going on around him. 23:16:52 Daina: "Someone understands!!!" She smiled over at Miki widely, nodding 23:17:06 Monoleo Mastermind: RIGHT OH! 23:17:10 Miki: "Daina you get me!" 23:17:15 Daina: "This is the best outcome I coulda hoped for, ya know!" 23:17:19 Tomoki: "It's totally empty... Isn't that odd? Carnivals are usually buzzing with people." 23:17:24 Monoleo Mastermind: ENJOY YOUR LIFE OF MUTUAL MURDER~ I shall give you all your rules veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery soon~! 23:17:36 Daisy: The blonde distanced herself from everyone, trying to comprehend the situation. "…This…can't be real…?" 23:17:39 Itami: The redhead whispers "The only good carnival is the world duel carnival. .." 23:17:43 Stefan: Hmmmmmmmmm~ Some are excited... others are cautious..~ Interesting....~ *he murmurs under his breath lowly with a chuckle to follow as his swirling eyes keep watching everyone closely, his grin only growing wider as each minute passes* 23:17:44 Monoleo Mastermind: But! 23:17:48 Monoleo Mastermind: I must say, 23:17:49 Portia & John: "Well I suppose there is a silver lining.. " John spoke, looking at the rides and smiling, "What do you think, Portia?" She shrugged, giving a small scowl. 23:17:50 Daina: "But?" 23:18:04 Ferris: "Butts?" 23:18:06 Monoleo Mastermind: any students missing at the time will wake up in their hotel rooms about now! 23:18:11 Monoleo Mastermind: or maybe tomorrow 23:18:14 Monoleo Mastermind: those drugs were strong 23:18:20 Daina: "..." 23:18:23 Spencer: *He looks around, the scenery and general atmosphere leaving him rather uncomfortable. Doubting this is a game anymore, but trying to remain calm.* Do these hotels have locks? And where will we eat? Surely we have other priorities than the rides in this situation.. 23:18:38 Monoleo Mastermind: Now! 23:18:40 Daina: "... Uh... Oh! Drugs!" 23:18:57 Malory: *starting to climb ferris wheel* *shouting* "Hey, did the allergen say something!?" 23:19:02 Monoleo Mastermind: How about I make you a little list and you can introduce yourselves 23:19:49 Daina: She pulls out a square packet from her jacket, putting a cigarette to her lips and lighting it. "Hell yeah, that would be sound as kitty cat!" 23:20:09 Monoleo Mastermind: Give me onnnnnnnnnne little moment! 23:20:23 Itami: "Smokings bad for you, ya little shit." 23:20:46 Stefan: *His grin fades away upon noticing the packet of cigarettes Daina has in her hand. He watches a little in disgust and shivers a little as he steps back a little, making a mental note to steer clear from that one little experiment* 23:20:47 Daina: "Yo, no no!" She protested. "Not this stuff! This stuff opens your lungs 'nd shit!" 23:21:04 Tomoki: "... Sure." 23:21:07 Daisy: Daisy took some deap breathes to calm herself down and straightened herself up. 23:21:14 Malory: *walking back* "I thought you said legs for a moment" 23:21:54 Itami: "I'm pretttty sure it does'nt..go ahead and give yerself lung cancer and have fun with that." 23:22:04 Tomoki: Tomoki glared at the ground, weary of his surroundings. "I... Is nobody worried that that cat said we had to MURDER each other?!" 23:22:09 Amelia: *noticing the girl and what shes smoking before giving a big goofy smile* ahh~hh~.... 23:22:22 Tomoki: "E... Except it's probably a joke...!" He said, trying not to sound anxious. 23:22:44 Portia & John: "Aren't jokes supposed to be funny..? " 23:23:04 Monoleo Mastermind: Of those around, here is my order! Shinichi Daisy Wendy Marianne Malory Spencer Daina Stefan Miki Zephora Amelia Rhyme Itami Raindrop Portia John Ferris And Ralph I simply took the order from my little list~ Please don't speak over the others turn and let them speak! 23:23:12 Daina: "It's probably just a joke! Why would you go-" She pauses and puts on a stupid, deep, mocking-like voice, continuing "Oh yes kill each other but here's a theme park-!" 23:23:15 Daisy: "I'm still struggling to believe that this has all happened…Everything was somewhat normal a few hours ago…" 23:23:44 Monoleo Mastermind: Don't mock me, Daina 23:23:50 Monoleo Mastermind: I will end you 23:23:54 Monoleo Mastermind: and everything you love 23:24:28 Daina: "-!! Oh, uh... Well, so long as you steer clear of-" She paused, looking at the cat. "Is my guitar in my room??" 23:24:43 Shinichi: *the black cat jumped down, assuming his sitting position beside his master* oh? it seems I'm first 23:24:43 Monoleo Mastermind: It won't be if you keep mocking me 23:25:09 Monoleo Mastermind: Oh! For the safety of animals, they must stay in the hotel and not be allowed to wander around the carnival 23:25:18 Miki: "Even robot animals?" 23:25:24 Monoleo Mastermind: Yes 23:25:28 Stefan: Ohhhh silly little experiments..~ Worrying over if this is a joke or not~ Just wait, and soon enough you'll see if it's a joke or not~ *he grins yet again, his grin slightly deranged and maddening* All good things come to those who wait...~ 23:25:28 Daina: "Gotcha, gotcha." She agreed, taking a draw from the cigarette before taking a couple of steps, contemplating whether to go to the room to get her guitar 23:25:31 Monoleo Mastermind: Safety first~ 23:25:35 Miki: "But Kits is fine! He comes everywhere with me!" 23:25:44 Amelia: e-eh... Don't you count as an animal...? 23:25:47 Monoleo Mastermind: TAKE YOUR ORDER AND GET INTRODUCTION 23:25:52 Miki: "Eeeep!" 23:26:06 Marianne: *she sighs* This is going to be hell. I can tell 23:26:20 Portia & John: Portia scowled at the thought of having to speak infront of everyone, she looked up to John, who was anxiously watching the crowd. 23:26:42 Monoleo Mastermind: Shinichi start! 23:26:59 Monoleo Mastermind: Don't talk over others~ that's rude 23:27:01 Shinichi: ah? well if you insist 23:27:38 raindrop (tomoki osoji): Tomoki ran his fingers through his silver-green hair, wearing a smile. 23:29:30 | Edited 23:30:41 Shinichi: *with the black cat at his side and the white kitten on his shoulder, he bows with a smile, the white kitten digging in it claws slightly to keep her balance* hello everyone~ I'm Shinichi Ongaku, the black cat beside me is Lucifer, and the white kitten perched on my shoulder is Muse, it's truely a pleasure to meet all of you 23:30:59 Miki: "Nice to meet you! What's your talent Shinichi?" 23:32:02 Shinichi: *he stands straight up* I'm a pianist, for those of you who don't know it's someone who plays the piano 23:32:17 Monoleo Mastermind: I SAID NO SPEAKING! DETENTION! *throws a dodge ball and hits Miki on the head* That's a warning 23:32:52 Miki: "Owwie! *rubs her head and sits back down quietly holding Kits* 23:32:57 Monoleo Mastermind: Name and talent and something interesting then next! Daisy next! 23:33:53 Monoleo Mastermind: Another word from Miki, other than an intro, and you will be no friends Miki 23:34:25 Daisy: The blonde pushed a strand of hair away from her one good eye and smiled at her classmates. "Hello. My name is Daisy Joy, I'm the Super Highschool Level Biologist. It's very nice to meet you all~" She bowed respectfully. 23:35:09 Monoleo Mastermind: Wendy! Next! 23:37:49 Wendy: She looked around and then panicked madly when she realised she was next but waved slightly to grab people's attention. "I-I'm Wendy McDonald," she blushed and looked down, pushing her short brown hair back with her hand. "I-I'm the SHSL Baskerball Player, and I-I'm American?" 23:38:51 Monoleo Mastermind: Marianne next~ 23:40:35 Marianne: *She gives a small smile and bows* Hello there. Pleased to meet you all. My name is Marianne Reid. And this is Mary, and this is Harold. *As she introduces her puppets, she raises them as she says their names, making them wave* As you may be able to tell, I am a Super High School level puppeteer. 23:41:22 Monoleo Mastermind: Ichirou can join the end of the list~ 23:41:30 Monoleo Mastermind: Malory next! 23:41:40 Ichirou: A young boy, tall and slim with black poofy hair spins into the area and lets out an almost yell "HELLOOOOOOOOOO LADIES....oh...sorry.....I interrupted" 23:42:50 Monoleo Mastermind: I will let you off with detention since you just arrived but please don't speak till your turn 23:44:11 Malory: "YOOOO!!!" *Skips up to the front, almost tripping over monoleo in the process* (shut it, mr. poofy hair!!) "Like I said: Call me Mal! I'm apparenly SHSL: Bad Luck *snorts wow lame* but REALLY it should be SUPER HIGSCHOOL AWESOME ADVENTUREER!!" *Winks dramatically* "Though, my title has... a LITTLE meaning behind it... I get my self in a few scrapes" *laughs and skipps back* 23:44:44 Monoleo Mastermind: Spencer next then! 23:46:37 Spencer: *He walks up, the concept of this introduction rather unnerving but also annoying* Hey, I'm Spencer. I'm SHSL Behavioural Analyst. I don't have much special about me. But it's nice to meet you all? 23:46:53 Monoleo Mastermind: Daina then! 23:48:36 Daina: "Ah!" She smiles at the mention of her name, stubbing out the cigarette on the ground. "I'm Daina Scott, and I'm SHSL Busker!! I like to sing like all the time so I hope you don't mind! It's nice to meet you all!" She said, bobbing with a little excitement before nodding at Monoleo to move on. 23:49:04 Monoleo Mastermind: Stefan next! 23:51:05 Stefan: Upon hearing his name being called, his grin grows wider, showing off his large teeth through his deranged smile, the corners of his mouth curling as his swirling eyes gaze over every student there. "Ahhhh nice to meet all such unique and interesting experiments..~ I'm Stefan Müller... SHSL Hypnotist. I hope to be working closely with you all... very.. closely...~ I'm sure we'll all have a wonderful time...~" he chuckles lowly under his breath after that. 23:51:29 Monoleo Mastermind: Creepy fuck... 23:51:36 Monoleo Mastermind: Miki next! 23:53:41 Miki: Miki jumps up enthusiastically holding her hands up in a peace sign towards everyone, laughing "Nyahahahahhaha~!" "I'm Miki! Miki Strange! And i'm a SHSL Robotic Engineer! An example of my work is my little trusty, adorable Kits!" She shouts out then points down to her robotic kitten that's playing around. "Nice to meet yous, and I hope I have some fun! Nyahahahahhaha~"! 23:54:09 Monoleo Mastermind: Tomaki up next! 23:56:15 raindrop (tomoki osoji): Tomoki smiled when his name was called. "Ehe... Hello, friends. You might recognize me from a few movies...! For those who haven't," he said, "my name is Tomoki Osoji. And obviously, I'm a Super High-school Level Actor. Heh heh! I'm sure we'll all be great friends!" 00:02:45 Monoleo Mastermind: Amelia then! 00:02:57 Amelia: My name is Amelia... I have lots of talents...I have the 2nd highest record of watching the movie "the room" comming second too tommy wiseau...eh.. I can make like anyone cry with just eye contact,*she tugged at her curly purple hair* I got kicked out of like 9 schools for stalking....eh I know eactly how much lsd to give a cat to enjoy dubstep.. I can cheat at scrabble.. I can catch mice in like 5 minuets...ehh..I can fit like a whole orange in my mouth..I know every word to Boku no Pico....I used to put loose change up my nose..Sometimes notes.. but I guess I am Super High School level Sociologist... 00:05:50 Monoleo Mastermind: Next! Portia, and John if they want to do theirs together 00:08:27 Portia & John: "...Ugh.." Portia mumbled, blushing from embarrassment, looking away, giving a scowl. John gave a nervous chuckle, "Haha.. Hi everyone! It's truly a privilage to make your acquaintence! I'm John Bertolette, SHSL Historian!" He said, soon giving Portia a little nudge, much to her dismay. "...Portia Agnès.. SHSL Apprentice Historian.." She says in a monotone soft voice. 00:09:16 Monoleo Mastermind: Ichirou next! 00:15:05 Ichirou: Clearing his throat, Ichirou chuckles, throwing his hand out in front of him, pulling it back to brush his fingers through his hair "Heeeelloooo there, I'm Ichirou Aida, the one and only. I'm a Super High School Level Casanova, ladies please, don't swoon or fight among each other, there's plenty of this hot ass to go around" he winks "I like long walks on the beach, pina coladas and getting caught in the rain, especially with a pretty young lady. I'm like a moneyless arcade machine" he points double thumbs toward himself "I'm free to play baby." 00:17:34 Monoleo Mastermind: Okay! You will recieve motives to murder by Tuesday! 00:19:42 Monoleo Mastermind: Itami next 00:19:48 Monoleo Mastermind: last but not least 00:19:51 Itami: "You probably know me already but I'm Itami Donaru, feel free to call me god, queen, master or ultimate life form..." She says, a glare forming on her face. "....I'm the SHSL Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist....I hate you all.." 00:19:52 | Edited 00:19:53 Monoleo Mastermind: you are all the least 00:21:00 Malory: "But... I thought you were an ADVENTURERE? You said you were well versed in traps!!" 00:21:09 Monoleo Mastermind: I will write the rules down, I am almost done. Enjoy your carnival for now! Take your time to explore. But you never know who will kill! So make sure you kill first! Let anyone who appears make an introduction with the same respect! 00:21:23 Stefan: "Ohhhh how delightful, some motives~ I wonder how each little experiment will react to some motives, how... exciting...~" he chuckles softly to himself, his eyes growling lazy as he gazes out at everyone with his large grin and swirling eyes. 00:21:24 Itami: "That involves going outside...gross, no." 00:21:53 Daina: "All this mention of a dumb joke, all the time!" She laughed, waving it away before taking a couple of steps and looking around 00:22:16 Wendy: Looks down and shakes slightly. "It's still scary...." 00:22:25 Stefan: "Can you be so sure it's a little joke, hmm~? Wait and see, all things good comes to those who wait~" he grins over to Daina with a low chuckle. 00:22:41 Miki: "Lighten up! We're at a CARNIVAL!! You know what that means right?! 00:22:45 Miki: "F-U-N!!!" 00:22:59 Daina: "ahahaa..." She frowned a little, thinking on it too much before hearing Miki and pointing. "FUN! That's right!" 00:23:05 Miki: "Nyahahahah, who wants to explore with me?!" 00:23:12 Daisy: "Hey, it's okay," The girl walked over to Wendy "I don't think anyone will really kill eachother" 00:23:13 Amelia: *smiles widely* I don't think this is a joke~! you hear about crazy people taking drugs and doing these things all the time~! if it was my bet the bu with the eyes probably does this all the time 00:23:38 Malory: "Right! Fun! Well, without any further adeiu" *runs off to climb rides not intended for climbing*. 00:23:44 Daina: "Me, me!!" Daina smiled widely, going over to Miki 00:24:05 Itami: "Jokes are meant to be funny, like the most of you guys faces..." 00:24:05 Daina: "How about we explore the hotel and shit? Then we can bag the best rooms!" 00:24:22 Miki: "I like that idea Daina! " 00:24:31 Miki: "Bag the best rooms, then check out the rides!" 00:24:38 Ichirou: "well, this stud is hoping to get some fun later tonight if you know what I mean....ahaha.....errr....do you catch my drift?" 00:24:41 Portia & John: Portia sighed, "This is ridiculous..." She muttered, pacing. 00:24:49 Daina: "Hell to the yeaah!" She laughs, holding her hand up for a high five 00:25:02 Shinichi: *he chuckles a little* I suppose I should check out this place, i'll start with the hotel, he said there are other students there yes? 00:25:04 Miki: Miki jumps up high fiving Daina "Nyahaha~!" 00:25:09 Daisy: "That does sound like a good plan…I think we should arrange rooms before wandering off…" 00:25:19 Miki: "Pffft we'll work it out!" 00:25:33 Stefan: "Hmm....~" he smirks a little and shuffles his feet slightly. He then starts to move his way over towards Daina and Miki, standing right by their side as he looms over them, standing a little too close for comfort. "I suppose I'll come along...~" 00:25:34 Daina: "We'll pick out your rooms for ya, don't sweat it!!" 00:25:59 Daina: She smiles widely, bobbing on the spot happily. "Okay, Miki Miki and Stef Stef, let's go go go!!!" 00:26:06 Miki: "Yeah!"...Quietly,"after we pick the good ones... nyahah" 00:26:23 Amelia: I bet that if anyone is going to die... It will be someone pretending to be their friend! earn their trust then wack their head of a table when she offers them cake *smirks and looks towards Daina and Miki* 00:26:25 | Edited 00:26:58 Spencer: *He walks over to Portia, startled to see a familiar face in all this havoc.* 00:27:12 Shinichi: *he walks over to the group going to the hotel* well? shall we go? 00:27:17 Miki: "Cake is a good way of luring someone in though Amelia.." -nodnod- "But I won't fall for something as silly as that!" 00:27:23 Daina: "Uhh... Aren't ya taking the joke a bit too far, Emmy?" She asked, side glancing before shrugging. "If you dwell on murder too much you'll get the worst rooms!!" 00:27:26 Monoleo Mastermind: Read the rules before doing anything! 00:27:27 Daisy: "Hmm.. I think I'll have a look around the hotel…" trailed off Daisy as she walked away. 00:27:29 Portia & John: 'Oh God..' Portia thought to herself, on seeing Spencer approach her. She couldn't quite make out why he would go to her of all people, perhaps he was looking to speak with John.. Regardless, she stood. 00:27:29 Monoleo Mastermind: Read them well! 00:27:34 Monoleo Mastermind: Or detention 00:27:46 Monoleo Mastermind: or execution if I am really angry 00:28:13 Itami: "Fuck the rulessss." 00:28:29 Monoleo Mastermind: I'll fuck you over. Read them 00:28:43 Stefan: "Oooooooo execution~ This place just keeps getting more interesting..~" he giggles in his low tone and sways from side to side a little, letting his long gangly arms swing back and forth with him. 00:29:01 Marianne: I wonder how the executions will be done.. 00:29:17 Miki: "Heh..hehhe...eh.." Miki takes a step away from Stefan, noticing how close he is to her and Daina 00:29:57 Spencer: Hey, uh *He swallowed lightly, trying to not come off annoying, noticing her irritated look.* Have I seen you before any any chance. You look really familiar? 00:30:00 Amelia: You're all happy now~ but what about after a week?... 2 weeks?... a month... no family. No internet. No facebook... how long before someone kills someone... especially with the mixed characters going on.. I hate you all already and its just started~? 00:30:22 Daina: "Uh... so..." she takes a large step away, smiling at Miki. "After you! I mean, before more weird stuff happens!" 00:30:47 Stefan: Noticing Miki take a step back from him, he smirks down at her and takes that one step closer to them both yet again. "Shall we move, hmm~? It's a little silly of you experiments to just be standing around when you have a plan...~" 00:31:39 Portia & John: She shot a grimace straight at him. She had no idea what he wanted, but she did not see him before, neither did she want to speak. "I doubt it.." John was surprised by her quick response, and smiled brightly, "Hey there, Spence'!" 00:31:52 Miki: "Yeah.. lets go Daina~!...And.. Stefan.." 00:32:04 Miki: "Anyone else coming along with us to the hotel to get rooms?! 00:32:22 Shinichi: don't forget me miki ^_^ 00:32:28 Miki: "Oh, soryr Shinichi!" 00:32:36 Marianne: I'll go with you 00:33:23 Spencer: *He smiled, not suprised by Portia not remembering him* Hey John, suprised to see you here! '' 00:33:30 Amelia: I might as well get a pretty room if I'm gonna die soon.. *she followed along* 00:34:47 Portia & John: "Yeah, isn't that super weird? Who knew we'd meet again, and under such strange circumstances!" He chirped. 00:36:27 Malory: "Hmm... it seems these rides aren't climber friendly." *swags on down to hotel rooms* *sees Itami on the way there* "Oh, hey... um..? Italy?" 00:36:31 Spencer: ''Yeah, it's nice to see you advanced so much in history! '' 00:37:10 Portia & John: "Haha, thanks! Wanna come to the hotel with us, Portia and I are gonna head off soon." 00:37:41 Itami: ".....my name isn't italy you uncultured shit....what do ya want?" 00:37:51 Spencer: ''Sure. *He smiles at Portia* 00:38:31 Portia & John: Portia glanced back at him, slightly unsettled. 00:38:42 Malory: "Oh ho ho, someone's a little grouch woochy!!" *winks whist clicking fingers as though she has made anamazing joke* "I'm off to the hotel! Gonna sleep an stuff. Wana walk with?" 00:39:36 Itami: "Please never use that phrase while describing me.....I have nothing better to do..." 00:40:10 Monoleo Mastermind: THERE SEEMS TO BE BLIPS 00:40:15 Monoleo Mastermind: READ 00:40:15 Monoleo Mastermind: RULES 00:40:15 Monoleo Mastermind: THE 00:40:18 Malory: "Yey!!" *continues swagging hotelward* 00:40:20 Monoleo Mastermind: NOW 00:40:27 Monoleo Mastermind: STOP EVERTHING AND MEMORISE THEM 00:40:48 Monoleo Mastermind: BECAUSE THEY ARE THERE FOR A REASON 00:41:16 Monoleo Mastermind: PLEASE TAKE TIME TO READ THEM AND UNDERSTAND WHAT I AM ASKING YOU NOT TO DO